Miracle in RWBY's dorm room
by ODST110
Summary: Team RWBY finally hasn't seen something that Weiss has, and therefore they have to watch it. (hooray, one year anniversary for me!)


**Alrighty, it just so happens to be December 25 as I am writing this, I promise, 12:07 now. I hope this catches you all with a warm smile and improves upon it, and if not, gives you one immediately. Everyone deserves to have a great day today, celebrating Christmas or not. Now, time for a change of what is normal. Instead of Weiss not experiencing something, we get to see everyone else not experiencing it. Also, this is dedicated to xT-Zealot, the wonderful person who made me create an account to say how amazing 'Reunion' is, which is amazing. Without that one little push, who knows how different I would be, even just one year in the future. **

**Also, this is to commemorate my One year anniversary of being on fanfiction, (two days late), so there is that too. To every writer who I have Favorited a story, thank you for a truly wonderful year, and to those who continue to follow my stories, even without the updates you all wish there were. (they are not forgotten). Hopefully, you enjoy this story, and along with it, have a wonderful Christmas and New Years, truly.**

* * *

Weiss was just relaxing on her bed when Ruby began fiddling with the ornaments on the christmas tree. "Ruby, stop messing with the ornaments!"

"Aww, but they're so much fun to mess with. Besides, it isn't like anything bad will happen" Ruby replied, continuing to fiddle with the ornaments.

"Well, just be care-?!" Weiss began to say but was cut off by Yang who tumbled through the door directly into Weiss's bunk, causing her to fall off onto the ground.

"Yang?! Come on!" Weiss said flustered by being thrown off of her bed.

"Sorry Weiss! I was just playing with Blakey and I kinda had to run away and tumbled through because she almost got me," Yang said panting for breath.

"Well relax! I want to start my movie in peace without you causing a ruckus anymore than you already have!" Weiss shouted at Yang.

"What movie?" Blake asked, positioned just to where her head was poking in the doorway, covered in silly string.

"Yang! Why did you cover Blake in silly string?!" Ruby asked.

"Seemed like it would be funny! Man was I right, totally worth it," Yang said, still on the ground, but no longer panting.

"To answer your question Blake," Weiss said as she looked to Blake, "It is called Miracle on 34th Street."

"Miracle on what?" Ruby asked, hanging down from her bunk so her head was upside-down.

"What?! Have you never heard of it?" Weiss asked, incredulous.

"Nope" Ruby said.

"No" Blake replied.

"Why, should we have heard of it?" Yang asked.

"Of course! It is the best Christmas movie ever!" Weiss protested upon showing her copy of the disc, "I watch it every Christmas."

"Well, let's watch it then," Yang said, "I mean, if you think it's amazing, it probably isn't that gre-"

"Dont you _dare_ finish that sentence Yang Xiao Long. This movie is amazing" Weiss said venomously while clinging lovingly to her copy of the movie

"Well, come on Weiss, if it's so good, let's just cuddle up and watch it together" Ruby said as she hopped down from her bunk, giving Weiss a peck on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang said, finally getting up off the floor.

"That sounds lovely, i would like to get cleaned up first though" Blake said glaring at Yang.

"It was just a joke Blakey-" Yang began to say, before Blake appeared inches away from her.

"Do it again, and I will cut your hair" She whispered venomously, happy to see the color drain from Yang's face.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would dearest. Try me, and see who will regret it more" Blake said as she walked to the bathroom to clean her hair and face.

* * *

"All snuggled in?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, me and Blakey are ready for the movie to start!" Yang said happily, with Blake by her side in a much better mood than she was when her hair was covered in the silly string.

"Alright, time to start the movie!" Ruby said excitedly, "Right Weiss?"

"Quite. Now you will all know how amazing this movie is." Weiss said as she pressed play.

* * *

"Boring! It's just a stupid parade" Yang said.

"Shut up you brute! It just started like, 10 minutes ago" Weiss said

"Still boring"

"Shut up you" Weiss said in response.

* * *

"No way he is really Santa. He has got to be nuts" Yang said, ripping on the movie more.

"Yang, while I do somewhat agree with you, shut up" Blake said quietly.

"But Blakey-"

"No 'buts'. Weiss looks like she is about to put in a solid block of ice if you continue to trash on her film while it has barely started."

"Are you saying she is _Weiss cold_?" Yang asked.

"Shut up, or I will help her freeze you" Blake retorted, finally shutting the blonde brute up.

* * *

"What is wrong with that guy?! Just because you want to be nice to children around christmas time doesn't mean you're a terrible person" Ruby said.

"Ruby, just let the movie continue, okay?" Weiss asked quietly next to her. While Yang was being annoying, this was the first time Ruby spoke up, so Weiss couldn't be to mad at her for interrupting.

* * *

"What the heck just happened?" Yang asked "Kris just left and now this guy is acting like he was hit in the face!"

"He seems like a very mean person" Ruby said, "What will happen?"

"Just keep watching and you will find out Ruby, but you need to be quiet to hear them." Weiss whispered.

* * *

"How are they going to prove he isn't Santa? That's like, impossible!" Yang said, getting into the movie despite her earlier complaints.

"That doesn't really seem to make much sense really" Blake said, confused by what was going on.

"Well, I'm sure he'll do it! He _is_ Santa after all!" Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

"Wow! That judge is awesome! He is like, the greatest guy in the world, ever!" Yang exclaimed, seeing how the judge dismissed the case against Kris Kringle.

"Alright! Go Santa!" Ruby shouted, "Wait, it isn't over yet?"

"No, so both of you be quiet!" Weiss said, scolding them for being so loud when the movie wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Wow," was all Yang could say at the end of the movie.

"Weiss" Ruby said, "That. Was. Amazing! That was like, the best christmas movie I have ever seen!"

"Yeah Weiss, I can't believe we have never seen it before" Yang commented, agreeing that it was indeed an amazing film.

"Well, it is really old, so a lot of places don't have it anymore, and tv stations show newer movies" Weiss explained.

"It was still quite good" Blake added. She had not expected the movie to be as good as it was, but she was not at all disappointed about being wrong.

"Thanks. It is still my favorite christmas movie. Always will be. Now, can we go to bed, it's really late and I am exhausted" Weiss said.

"Sure thing Weiss. I'm pretty tired too" Ruby said, yawning adorably.

"Night Ruby" Weiss said, giving Ruby a kiss before she hopped on her bunk.

"Night Weiss, I love you"

"I love you too" Weiss replied.

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry, when I uploaded this first, none of the line breaks stayed, which would explain why probably no one reviewed it. Sorry! I really didn't notice.**

**And now I added some additional parts I thought it needed at first, but was really tired at the time.**

**Eh? So, what did you think? Good, bad, should have had more in it? All three? Anyways, it is now 1:07, but fret not, I wasn't only doing this, and I consider the time well spent even if just one person likes the story. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, please point out as you feel necessary, I had to go without the wonderful functions of spell checking for this one, although I think I did a decent job.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas, and once again thank you xT-Zealot, and all the wonderful writers of the RWBY fanfiction community for all the magnificent stories that have been created in the past year. To each and every one of you, you have my sincerest thanks, and please, never stop making people happy.**

**Oh my days, that was horrible! the first line of dialogue Weiss had not only had present tense, it even had a wrong word (day instead of say). Unacceptable! That's what ya get when you do it on midnight on christmas eve. . . Thanks to FiercesomestDefenestrator for reviewing and me noticing that(7/27/15)**


End file.
